A la croisée des destins
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Depuis toujours le Japon est soumis à des guerres de partage de terres. Au XVIème siècle, les 4 clans se partageant ce territoire ne se doute pas qu'une guerre des plus violentes se prépare. Tetsuya est un jeune adolescent n'ayant jamais connu la guerre, ni la violence. Comment se retrouvera-t-il mêlé, malgré lui, dans cette histoire qui le dépasse ? UA yaoi


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voici, Lauren, pour commencer une nouvelle fanfic ! Ça fait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lancé dans un projet à long terme ! Mon précédent étant "Qui sera le meilleur ?", fanfic sur l'univers de Bleach, qui j'ai malheureusement du mettre en hiatus. J'ai préféré faire ainsi, ne sachant absolument pas comment continuer. Un jour je la prendrais peut-être en main pour la réécrire. On verra.**

 **Concernant cette fanfic, j'ai un idée concrète de la façon dont les évènements vont s'enchainer ! Je la finirais ! Promis !**

 **L'idée m'est venue alors que je lisais "Le clan des Otori, le silence du rossignol" de Lian Hearn. Deux personnages possèdent le même nom que des personnages de KnB alors forcément ... (Shintaro et Makoto si vous voulez tout savoir).**

 **C'est du UA pur et dur. Un univers au cœur du Japon médiéval. Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais bon !**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui vont lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 _ **»Pairing : AkaKuro, mon OTP**_

 _ **»Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Takadoshi Fujimaki. L'inspiration vient de Le clan des Otori de Lian Hearn**_

 _ **»Notes : Le début de l'histoire suivra la trame historique de Le clan des Otori, la suite sera entièrement différente. L'image ne m'appartient pas, j'ai juste repris le concept du masque que je trouvais vachement classe.**_

 _ **»Rating : M, contient de le violence.**_

 **Enjoy !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

 **A la croisée des destins**

Chapitre 1 : Dévastation

 _« I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road  
Like a haunting page from our history  
Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream  
It's the saddest thing when angels fly away »_

 _ **When Angels Fly Away, Cold**_

Mon nom restera gravé dans les mémoires. En bien comme en mal. Je n'aurais jamais que ma destinée prendrait tel chemin. Jamais, au grand jamais.

Mais à présent, est-ce que je regrette ce qui a pu se passer ? Si quelqu'un un jour viendrait me poser cette question, ma réponse serait catégorique : « Non ».

Ce que j'étais devenu, mon futur, et surtout le présent, je ne pourrais jamais, au grand jamais, le regretter.

Voici mon histoire, l'histoire de la naissance d'une nouvelle personne en quête de lui-même, et de son destin.

« Merci … »

* * *

Le Japon du XIVème siècle. Un champ impitoyable ou se jouent de nombreuses batailles entre les différents possesseurs des terrains. Quatre d'entre eux se partageait le territoire japonais. Au sud-est se situait les Mibushi, c'était leur clan qui possédait la majorité de la flotte de l'archipel, sa taille rivalisait avec celle des dirigeants du continent. Leur puissance maritime était dès lors monstrueuse, décourageant les pirates des mers voulant les attaquer. Au Nord-Ouest, la famille Eikichi détenait une petite partie du terrain. Ils étaient axés sur la force, la force brute. Ainsi, les guerres de leurs armées pouvaient facilement se distinguer avec leurs masses et leurs tailles supérieures à la moyenne. Une vraie armée de muscles. Ils ne se faisaient pratiquement jamais défier, leurs adversaires ayant trop peur de se faire déchiqueter. Ils étaient les plus proches alliés de la capitale impériale se trouvant en la ville de Maruyama sur le territoire voisin, au Nord-Est. Le plus grand clan y vivant était dirigé par un Kagami. Ils étaient bien évidemment les individus avec le plus d'influence si on omettait l'empereur et sa famille. Pour l'anecdote, ils étaient la seule famille dont les origines ne remontaient pas à des siècles en arrières. En effet, lors d'une guerre ancestrale de partage de territoire, la famille Hayama dû s'allier aux Kagami pour finalement perdre entièrement son potentiel et laisser ses terres. Bref. Une tâche noire venait s'immiscer dans ce tableau presque trop parfait : le dernier territoire au Sud-Ouest était aux mains de Makoto Hanamiya et ses hommes. Ils étaient de perfides guerriers usant de ruses fourbes, de tromperies ignobles et de malveillance pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. C'est-à-dire du pouvoir.

C'est dans cette contrée, au centre de la lande, dans une forée isolée dans les montagnes, que va débuter notre récit …

J'avais toujours vécu une vie paisible et plaisante. Je suis né dans un petit village du nom de Mino au centre des montagnes du territoire Hanamiya. J'ai été élevé avec tout l'amour qu'un enfant peut recevoir de sa mère alors qu'elle est seule. Elle me donna pour nom Tetsuya. Apparemment une des dernières volontés de nom défunt père, m'avait-on dit. J'étais un être relativement petit et chétif, toujours dix bons centimètres en dessous de mes camarades de jeux au village. Cette particularité me donnait cependant un « don » comme ma mère l'appelait : j'étais comme transparent, invisible aux yeux des autres, lorsque je le souhaitais. Mon esprit était vif, et la curiosité que j'avais à cette époque pour l'extérieur était un de mes plus grands défauts. J'adorais les escapades dans la forêt, endroit que je trouvais reposant et surtout apaisant. Je n'avais pas peur de croiser qui ou quoi que ce soit, -quelle naïveté j'avais !-, bien que je pense que si un individu quelconque aurait pris peur en me voyant : un minuscule enfant avec des yeux et des cheveux bleus pâles. Un vrai fantôme.

Lors de ma jeunesse, alors que je n'étais âgé que de quelques années, trois ou quatre ans tout au plus, ma mère se maria avec le chef du village : Kiyoshi Teppei. Un grand type, les cheveux châtains et un sourire niais sur le visage à longueur de journée. Il était gentil et prévenant, comme tout membre du clan des Pacifiques. Car oui, la petite tribu était un village Pacifique.

Les Pacifiques étaient sous la protection d'un Dieu secret qu'ils vénéraient. Ce Dieu leur dictait la bonne conduite à avoir à travers les textes anciens se trouvant dans la hutte centrale du village, tenue par les prêtres. Enfin ce n'était que des croyances. Elles prêchaient une doctrine fondamentale : l'interdiction de tuer. Sous aucun prétexte ils ne devaient le faire, c'était la trahison ultime. Leur village avait donc un nom plutôt significatif, ils vivaient tous dans la paix, sans connaitre ni violence, ni guerre.

A l'âge de sept ans, on me donna deux sœurs jumelles. Ibi et Junko. Elles étaient absolument adorables et, bien entendu, le portait craché de leur père. Lui étant celui du défunt. Leur famille prospérait en toute tranquillité, exilée du monde extérieur.

J'avais 16 ans quand « l'accident » se produit. Un changement brutal et radical dans ma vie. J'avais, comme toujours, été dans la forêt pour me balader malgré les féroces recommandations de ma mère. Cependant cette fois-ci, mon escapade avait un but en dehors de me divertir : aller chercher des champignons pour le repas du soir et ainsi me faire pardonner de mon action. C'est avec un panier en feuilles tressées avec soin par mes sœurs que je sortis de la maisonnée, faisant fonctionner mon manque de présence pour filer par le passage que j'empruntais habituellement pour sortir sans me faire repérer. Je laissais mes sens s'adonner à cette activité qu'ils chérissaient : écouter la nature, la vie, se déployer devant moi. Je perçus le chant de différents oiseaux qui devaient certainement converser à la cime des arbres, les bruissements des feuilles et les craquements des branches lorsqu'un animal ou moi-même marchions dessus. Puis, ne parlons pas des couleurs. Les feuilles étaient d'un vert rayonnant d'un soleil printanier qui venait les arroser. Ma marche se termina à un petit cour d'eau ou je m'arrêtais pour en écouter les sons une fois de plus ainsi que me désaltérer. Je ramassais alors les objets de ma venue avant de m'assoir, adossé contre un arbre pour m'assoupir et profiter de la sérénité que ce lieu m'apportait. Ce fut sans doute la dernière fois que j'eu un moment de paix. Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, alerté par un cri. Mon panier en main, je me précipitais vers mon village, ma faible consistance m'empêchant de courir très vite sans m'épuiser. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et que je vis une lueur orange dans le ciel commençant à devenir noir.

Le spectacle que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Mon village n'était plus que flamme. Les fameuses flammes de la dévastation. Le silence qui s'était mis en place depuis le cri que j'avais entendu se fit pesant, le crépitement incessant laissant un bourdonnement peu agréable dans mes oreilles. Je m'approchais lentement, à pas de loup. Plus aucune maison n'était debout, elles s'étaient toutes inclinées face à l'incendie qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être un feu domestique comme je l'avais espéré de prime abord. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsque je vis des silhouettes familières étendues sur le sol, mortes. Je me mis à prier le Dieu secret afin que ma famille soit à l'abri de ce carnage, dans la forêt. J'avançais encore, avec pour but de retrouver la hutte de pierre des prêtres au centre du village. Cependant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je me précipitais derrière des restes de mur, encore assez haut pour cacher ma petite taille. Je n'osais pas relever mes yeux, fixant mes pieds avec terreur, tandis que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration qui se faisait saccadée. Néanmoins, mon regard fut attiré par une tâche rougeâtre grandissante dans mon champ de vision. Je tournais lentement la tête pour tomber sur le corps de mon beau-père, mutilé de la tête aux pieds et maintenu au sol avec un sabre planté dans l'abdomen. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'horreur que je voyais. La tristesse m'envahit, mais malgré ça, les larmes ne pouvaient se résoudre à couler. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, je détournais mon regard du corps meurtri du merveilleux chef, et père, que fut Kiyoshi Teppei et je retournais à mon but principal qui était de vérifier la hutte. J'usais de mon manque de présence pour m'y approcher. J'entendis des hommes, dont les voix m'étaient inconnues, à l'intérieur. Les bougies présentent un peu partout étaient allumées, rendant la scène encore plus macabre. Le tout mélangé à la lumière de l'incendie, qui s'infiltrait par un trou au centre du plafond, instaurait une ambiance étrange. Deux hommes étaient au fond de la pièce, à leurs pieds les cadavres des religieux, leurs têtes reposant sur des bâtons en bois plantés au sol. Ils commencèrent à parler :

« -Fini ! Soupira le premier, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ce village était presque trop simple comparé aux autres !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! C'est le seigneur qui s'est occupé de leur chef –apparemment une vielle rancœur-. Ce mec ne s'est même pas débattu ! Il a aussi gardé un sourire débile sur le visage quand on l'a torturé !

-Et bien ! C'était vraiment un phénomène celui-là ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux pendant un petit moment, comme si une bonne blague venait d'être racontée. Mon regard fut attiré par l'emblème cousu sur leur dos : un serpent vert sur un écusson noir. C'était le signe des Hanamiya. Un hoquet de stupeur franchit mes lèvres, faisant se retourner les deux guerriers.

« -Hé ! Mais tu fais quoi ici toi ? On n'a pas encore fini Ayo ! Vient là petit ! »

Mon cerveau se déconnecta lorsque les deux hommes se mirent à courir dans ma direction. L'adrénaline prit le dessus et mon corps bougea tout seul, courant vers la sortie. M'y attendait un homme fièrement dressé sur son cheval. Je le reconnu de suite. Les cheveux d'un noir profond, la peau blanche et ses yeux gris fixés sur moi, il ne pouvait être que lui. Hanamiya Makoto. C'était cuit, définitivement. Avec le seigneur en face, des opposants me courant après, mes chances de suivit étaient minces, très minces. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct, qui fut la seule chose qui me restait pour me défendre. Je pris une bougie située à ma gauche, allumée grâce au feu de la désolation, que j'écrasais sur la croupe du cheval de mon adversaire. La monture se cabra, faisant tomber son cavalier qui me lança un regard surprit mais surtout remplit d'une haine sans fin. Un nouveau guerrier apparut à ma droite, me portant un coup de sabre à l'épaule qui je ne pus esquiver que partiellement. Ignorant la douleur qui commençait à m'envahir, je me remis à courir en direction de la forêt à une vitesse que je n'aurais pu imaginer atteindre. Les trois guerriers Hanamiya étaient encore à mes trousses. Deux d'entre eux me paraissaient être des cibles faciles, ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de moi. Le troisième cependant était le plus inquiétant. Une capuche noire cachait son visage, seul l'éclat de ses yeux clairs me transperçait de part en part. Je devais faire quelque chose, celui-là n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Malheureusement pour moi, mon pied se prit dans la racine un peu trop grosse d'un arbre et me fit chuter et rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Avant même que je n'ai pu me lever, une ombre m'obstrua la vue. Un homme venait de s'élever devant moi. Il était grand, il devait sans aucun doute dépasser le mètre 80, ses épaules étaient carrées. Son dos me paraissait musclé, le tissu noir et blanc de sa tenue le moulant à la perfection, un masque blanc et rouge pendait à sa ceinture. Il se déplaça vite, très vite et d'un coup de sabre –je n'avais même pas pu apercevoir le moment où il l'avait sorti-, il décapita un des deux rigolos et enfonça un poignard dans la gorge de l'autre. L'homme que je redoutais enleva sa capuche et commença à rire nerveusement :

« Je ne te veux pas de mal hein … A lui non plus d'ailleurs, … Laisse-moi partir, j'ai une femme, des enfants …. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de sabre s'abattit sur lui, coupa un de ses bras et se logea dans sa poitrine. Il s'effondra.

« J'aime pas ne pas finir mon boulot quand je l'ai commencé, raclure »

Puis le temps sembla reprendre son court normalement. Le souffle me manquait toujours. J'observais l'homme secouer son sabre pour enlever le sang encore présent, le ranger dans son fourreau et replacer le poignard dans sa manche. Il se tourna dans ma direction et je pus voir sa peau étrangement cuivrée, trop mate pour un japonais. Je pris la main qu'il me tendit alors qu'il arborait un grand sourire en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me relevais, ignorant mes vêtements déchirés et ma blessure à l'épaule puis je plantais mon regard dans le sien. J'évaluais silencieusement la sincérité de ces deux orbes bleues nuit. Je savais que c'était cependant inutile. Mon destin serait lié au sien à tout jamais. J'avais une dette vitale envers cet inconnu. Il m'adressa enfin la parole :

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! On va faire de grandes choses tous les deux ! Je m'appelle Aomine Daiki. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 **Vous aimez ce début d'histoire ?**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée, sincèrement désolée d'avoir fait mourir Kiyoshi. Ne me détestez pas par pitié !**

 **Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer le chapitre 2 ?**

 **Merci !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**


End file.
